


smile for the camera|k.jn

by jichicken



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: A little bit of dom!Reader, Alternate universe - Idol Reader, Angst, Begging, Casual Sex, Choking Kink, Cisgender Female Reader, Degradation, Don't read the alt ending if you wanted a happy ending, Dub-Con in alt ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Friends with Benefits to Lovers, F/F, Female Reader, Fluff (if you squint), Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, Mommy Kink, OOC Jennie in alt ending, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Pain kink in alt ending, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Y/n be yearning, and then i just had to infect it with fluff, dom!jennie, dub-con, like the stupid soft fuck i am, sub!Reader, this was just supposed to be a angry sex fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichicken/pseuds/jichicken
Summary: You and Jennie appear to be friends for the media and your fans, but the two of you have despised each other since the day you met. Then, on the night of one award show, your mutual hatred boils into something more. A three part enemies-to-fwb-to-lovers fic with an alternate ending.[Warning: this fic contains unprotected sex. do not take my fics as sex-ed, you need to use protection, with someone of any gender, if they can impregnate you or if you don't know if they have an STD]
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Reader, Jennie Kim/You
Kudos: 51





	1. i.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: fluffish, smut(dom!Jennie)  
> Kinks: hate-fucking/mommy kink/degradation/choking kink

You'd forgotten what it was like to not have someone in your life you completely despised. For the first year and a half after their debut, you'd been completely indifferent to BlackPink. You'd even go as far as to say their music was good, although you didn't suck up to them like some insufferable people in the industry to try and gain more fame. Not that you needed to anyway, you were successful enough on your own.

There were many parallels between your group and BlackPink. The two most celebrated girl groups of your time with unmatched popularity, both nationally and worldwide, a plethora of awards and an abundance of talent. The comparisons just made themselves.

At first, the media had pitted you against each other, but soon a group of fans emerged who loved you both and they quickly changed their tune to portray your two groups as friends. In order to appease this new fan-base, your companies decided it would be a good idea to play along with this fantasy. It was this that meant you were forced to interact at music shows, talk about each other in interviews and, worst of all, sacrifice your precious time outside of your job and spend time with each other.

This facade had been going on just under a year, and it wasn't getting easier. As the main rapper of your group, you were naturally associated with Jennie and the two of you found yourselves pushed together by fans and the media alike. There were many similarities between you and Jennie, from personalities to talents, which meant that you should have gotten along. You didn't.

In your opinion, the other three members were tolerable. Chaeyoung and Lisa were okay if you didn't have to deal with them and, while you'd never admit it, on a good day you actually liked Jisoo(because, lets be honest, how could anyone not like Kim Jisoo?), but Jennie was something else.

You had no idea how so many people loved her - the very thought of her sent sparks of anger prickling through your body. Every moment around her was excruciating, especially when you had to act affectionate towards each other and pretend to melt at her nauseating shows of cuteness when really you just wanted to punch her stupidly attractive face. What was worse was that the fans thought you adored each other and, much to your disgust, many had even begun shipping you. At least she despised it as much as you and you were able to stop the sickening display of affection as soon as the cameras and fans were no longer there.

You couldn't even pinpoint why your groups disliked each other so intensely, you just did. Maybe it was lingering bitterness from the days when the media had set you up to compete with each other. Or maybe they genuinely just annoyed you for whatever reason, it certainly sometimes seemed like Jennie was provoking you on purpose. No matter what it was, it still didn't change what you knew you had to do to preserve your group's sweet image so forced yourself to get through the painful nights of pretending you enjoy your enemies' company.

And tonight was no different. Both your group had to attend an awards show and the organisers, thinking they were being kind to two close-knit groups, had arranged for all of you to arrive together, walk down the red carpet as one group and then share a waiting room.

You'd been in the car for two minutes but you were already considering opening the door and rolling out onto the road to escape the four-wheeled hell you were currently being driven to the event in. The younger two of BlackPink wouldn't shut up, Jisoo was asleep and snoring loudly and Jennie, who was sat right next to you, was taking up as much space as she could.

In an attempt to not start an argument so early in the night, you ignored her as best you could. But you couldn't hold your anger in as she shifted over so she was more in your seat than in hers, one arm splayed over your lap.

"Can you not spread out like that?" You hissed at the girl who chuckled in return.

"It's not my fault you can't fit in the seat, darling."

You scoffed and turned away, trying to force her over yourself, purposely elbowing her in the process.

"Come on, (Y/n), it was a little joke." Jennie crooned at you, so much faux-sweetness in her tone that honey was practically dripping from her lips.

"Oh, I'm sure you just wanted to have some friendly banter with me."

Jennie furrowed her brow, trying to formulate a reply but, before she could, the car stopped abruptly and the driver told you that you had arrived.

"Oh good, now you'll have time to come up with a decent come-back while we walk down." You shot a wink at Jennie and made your way to get out of the car, fully intending to distance yourself from her as much as possible. But, you were stopped by your manager as you were about to get out and he motioned at you to stay with Jennie.

Groaning internally, you reluctantly linked arms with the girl, who seemed to be enjoying your frustration despite the fact she didn't want to be around you either, and plastered a happy expression on your face. The two of you walked down in the carpet arm-in-arm and posed for pictures, painted smiles on your mouths. No one seemed to notice your obvious discomfort, instead, they seemed to love your display of affection, despite how fake it clearly was.

Finally, after an arduous walk, you were out of sight and immediately the two of you parted, both of your faces relaxing into looks of disgust. After being quickly taken to your waiting room, the two groups sat down at opposite sides of the room, backs turned to each other. You were talking happily with your bandmates when a groan came from the other side of the room.

"Our manager says we need to take pictures for Instagram."

You all collected in the middle and posed yourselves for a picture, trying to keep up the pretence of friendship as best as you could. After you'd taken a group photo, BlackPink started to move away from you again, but you gently grabbed Jennie's arm,

"Wait, Jennie. Shouldn't we take a photo just the two of us, it's been a while since we've posted anything together."

Jennie's eyes glinted at your words, a smirk teasing at the corners of her mouth, "Aw, (Y/n)-ie. If you wanted to act all couple-y you should have said."

You rolled your eyes and huffed, tightening your grip on her wrist slightly, "No, dummy, I'm trying to keep up this stupid facade because I care about the image of my group. Can we just get on with it?"

"Alright, alright. No need to get defensive, I don't judge you for finding me attractive."

Choosing to ignore her comment, you held up your phone to take a picture, smiling and doing your standard peace sign. Jennie posed in a similar way, but when you clicked the button to take the photo, she quickly leant over and kissed your cheek. Your head whipped around to see her wearing a mischevious grin, one eyebrow raised.

"What the fuck?"

Jennie just shrugged, "I don't know, I just thought it would make this more convincing."

You glared at her, seeing the wicked glint in her eyes behind the innocent expression on her face. For some reason, the anger melted away slightly once you looked down at your phone and saw that it was actually a good picture. You looked like real friends.

"Well, at least the photo came out well," you brought your head down to hiss in her ear, "Just don't do it again."

You straightened up and began to walk away, swallowing hard as you tried to ignore the faint tingling where her lips had been moments ago. After checking first to make sure no one was watching, you glanced back down at the picture, willing away the warmth that began to unfurl in your chest as you did.

Soon your group had to be moved to another room to change into your performance outfits. As you sat in the chair to have your makeup touched up, your closest friend and bandmate sat next to you, an odd smile on her face.

"What?"

"When are you going to realise you're in love with Jennie?"

You choked at her words, your eyes widening. Once you'd calmed down, you turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh, I'm the one being ridiculous? It's so obvious you love her, you're just too emotionally stunted to realise."

"How am I in love with her?"

"The flirty banter, the constant bickering, and don't think I didn't catch your expression after she kissed you. The only reason you 'don't like her' is because you're hopelessly attracted to her and don't know how to deal with your feelings, so you get angry at her."

"As if." You rolled your eyes at your bandmate, "You couldn't be more wrong, Jennie and I despise each other."

Your conversation had begun to get heated as both of your voices rose in volume, attracting the attention of your other bandmates and the stylists in the room. But you couldn't care less, too caught up in the argument as your friend came closer to your face.

"For fuck's sake, (Y/n), stop being so oblivious. Can't you see there's a reason you're getting so defensive, you know I'm right-"

It was at that moment your manager decided it was time to end your argument and hurried over, pushing your bandmate back down into the chair and putting a hand on your shoulder, "Girls, please. Calm down."

The two of you sat side-by-side for the rest of your time having your makeup done, the clear anger radiating from both of you and hanging around like a thick fog. Not another word was said between you, but somehow that was worse, the air was seemingly condensed with the weight of your tense silence.

Finally, the stylist had finished with you and you hurried out of the room. Your shoulders were hunched forward and your head was down as you trudged back to the waiting room, cursing the universe for, not only forcing you to spend another night with Jennie, but also making you deal with a fight with your closest friend.

You hoped that you'd have the waiting room to yourself, but, once you swung the heavy door open, you saw that Jennie was sat on a sofa, scrolling through her phone. She looked up once you'd entered, clearly hoping you were one of her bandmates, but scowled once she saw it was you,

"You know, for how much money your company makes, they could at least dress you in better clothes."

Sighing, you ignored her and walked over to the other side of the room to begin doing your stretches.

"What? No smart-ass comeback?"

You bit down on your tongue, hard, to stop yourself yelling at her, but felt your self-control slipping once she got up from where she was splayed across the sofa and danced over to you.

"Finally realised there's no point in arguing with me because BlackPink is, in fact, much superior to your sorry group of mediocre talent?"

Rage shooting through you, anger took control of your actions and you lunged over, pinning Jennie against the wall by her shoulders.

"Look, Jennie, I'm really not in the mood tonight. Please, just leave me alone."

You were about to let go of her and walk away when she grabbed onto your bicep and pressed her lips to yours. The same tingling feeling from earlier erupted on the patch skin that was being occupied by Jennie except this time it spread down through your throat and chest in cold tremors.

Your brain was shouting at you to push her away, but you couldn't follow what you knew was the rational choice and you found your arms encircling her waist, pulling her closer. Responding to your actions, she bit down gently on your bottom lip, teasing your skin between two teeth. Jennie pulled away and nestled her face in the crook of your neck, nibbling and biting down as she walked you over to the couch and pushed you down.

"Not so smart now are we?" Jennie straddled your hips, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear, her voice low and mocking.

"You're the one who kissed me.' You bit back, catching her wrist in one hand.

She leant down so that her mouth was next to your ear, so close that you felt her breath tickling your skin, "I didn't hear you complaining, sweetheart."

While you'd never admit it, her mocking words made you want her more and you pulled her by the arm so that she was completely on top of you. Taking advantage of this, you pressed open-mouthed kisses to Jennie's neck and jaw, smirking against her skin when she let out small whines. Wanting to tease her more, you nibbled down on her collarbone, eliciting more noises of pleasure from her.

Realising what you were doing, Jennie danced her fingers down to your lower body and slipped her hand under your skirt, rubbing circles on your underwear. Even though your mind was telling you to stop her, your hips involuntarily bucked into her fingers and you couldn't help but let a small whimper leave your parted lips. You began grinding down on her fingers and Jennie scoffed at you, her voice low with scorn,

"I thought you hated me, hm?"

You opened your mouth to retaliate but your words stuck in your mouth as she tucked your underwear aside and roughly slid a finger inside of you, eliciting a low moan from the base of your throat. Jennie pumped her fingers in and out of you painfully slowly and, not wanting to stroke her ego, you bit down on your bottom lip to attempt to muffle any noises that might escape. Noticing this, Jennie withdrew her hand, causing you to hiss at the sudden lack of contact.

Resting one hand on your chin, Jennie lifted up her thumb to unpin your lip from where it was being held by your teeth, "What's the point of me doing all of this for you if you're going to be an ungrateful bitch and not show me how much you like it?"

You stayed defiantly silent, ignoring the throbbing arousal that was begging you to comply with Jennie. Your pride held higher importance so you refused to break, pressing your thighs together in a way you hoped you was subtle to alleviate the ache.

Of course, Jennie noticed this as well and used one finger to delicately pry your legs open. To your shame, you found yourself allowing her to move your thighs, whimpering slightly as she skimmed her fingers closer to the edge of your miniskirt.

"See that wasn't so difficult, was it?" Jennie smirked, a smug glint her eye, at your neediness for her, "Are you going to be a good girl for me from now on?"

"Y-yes."

"Yes, what?"

A bright blush flooded your cheeks as you averted your gaze, "Yes, mommy."

Jennie pulled your chin up so that you were staring into her eyes, refusing to let you look away. A shock of embarrassed anger flashed through your body at the self-satisfied expression on her face.

Moving her hand away from where it was softly drawing circles on your skin, she pulled your skirt off you and carelessly discarded it on the floor.

"Be careful, I have to wear that on stage!"

You tried to scold her but halfway through the sentence Jennie pressed her fingers to your clothed clit and your voice broke halfway through the sentence. She chucked at you and rolled her eyes,

"Don't worry about it your outfit was trash anyway."

Jennie teased her hands up to the waistband of your underwear and then pulled them down and off your legs, throwing them on the floor next to your skirt. Jennie drummed her fingers down your body, before settling on your clit. She began rubbing circles with two fingers as your head fell back, soft moans of satisfaction leaving your bitten red lips.

She changed the pace of her hand, switching from almost too fast to painfully slow and back again. You bucked your hips up as she slid two fingers inside you and you let out a shuttered groan as she used her thumb to rub your clit in conjunction with fingers.

"Are you enjoying this, darling?"

You nodded distractedly, too caught up in the waves of pleasure rolling through you to speak. Unsatisfied with your answer, Jennie delivered a harsh slap to your inner thigh,

"Answer me properly."

"Yes - oh fuck - yes, mommy."

Happy with your response, she increased the speed of her fingers, finally giving into what you were so clearly craving.

"But, I thought you hated me? Despised being with me?"

"I d-do." You managed to choke out, but both of you knew that you weren't being truthful.

"Really? Because the noise you're making right now says otherwise, sweetheart."

She hit a particularly sensitive spot and a humiliatingly loud moan escaped your lips. Even though your eyes were screwed shut, you knew Jennie was wearing an arrogant grin as you proved her statement correct. Your body lurched up as she hit the spot once more and she caught you, wrapping one arm around your waist to pull you closer.

"That's what I thought." Jennie murmured against your neck, travelling her lips upwards to the shell of your ear where she gently bit down, worrying the skin around.

Another whimper left your mouth as you encircled your arms around Jennie's neck. You balanced yourself and began to desperately grind down on her fingers, craving more.

"Oh fuck~ I-I'm close."

As soon as you whispered the warning into her ear, Jennie pushed you down so that you were lying beneath her and moved the hand that was on your waist up to your neck. She decreased the pace of her fingers to frustratingly slowly, and a whine escaped your lips but it was quickly muffled once she squeezed her fingers around your throat.

"Tell me how good I make you feel."

"So - ah fuck - so good, mommy."

Satisfied with your answer, she sped up her fingers slightly, but they were still not fast enough.

"Even though you hate me?"

"N-no, I don't hate you." You choked out, words strained both from the pleasure and the hand around your neck.

"Why don't you hate me? Is it because I let you ride my fingers like the desperate bitch you are? Or is it because you secretly like my mocking, because you love being degraded?"

A blush bloomed on your face as she got it spot on. She scoffed, acting disgusted, but really enjoying how submissive you were for her. The pace of her fingers increased and you yelled out, grabbing at nothing in your state of mindless pleasure.

"You look so pathetic right now, sweetheart. Moaning so loud for the girl you claim to despise, I bet everyone in this whole fucking building can hear you."

Jennie squeezed your throat so hard dots started to form in the corners of your vision. A hoarse scream rumbled from the base of your throat as you back arched and you came on Jennie's fingers. You rolled your hips, raising them up from the sofa to drain all the pleasure you could from her actions. As you were reaching the end of your high, she let go of your throat and slowed down the pace of her fingers.

You slumped back down onto the cushions, chest heaving as you brought a hand up to wipe some sweat from your neck. Turning your head to look at Jennie, you saw her looking at you with an unreadable expression.

"What?"

She ran a hand through your tousled hair, "You just look so beautiful when you're fucked out." She paused and you couldn't help but blush slightly at the, although vulgarly worded, sweet compliment. But then she spoke up once more, "Less annoying than usual."

"Oh well, I was going to thank you until you decided to be a bitch again."

She rolled her eyes at your retort, but where she would previously have insulted you back, she just laughed. The two of you sat in silence for a few seconds before Jennie opened her mouth once more to speak.

"Can the members of BlackPink please go backstage to prepare to perfom." The intercom stopped Jennie from speaking and she stood up with a sigh.

"That's my cue to go"

You watched her leave and open the door. Before she left, Jennie turned back to you, her usual cocky smirk replacing the soft expression that had graced her face for a while,

"You might want to put your skirt back on. As much as I like the view, I don't think your manager would appreciate you going on stage like that."

Then she shot you a wink and walked out, leaving you staring at the door slamming behind her.


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: smut(dom!Reader), fluffish, angst  
> Kinks: teasing in public/orgasm denial/begging

Since the night with Jennie a couple of weeks ago, your relationship had dramatically improved. The two of you still bickered now and then, but you no longer felt the strong feelings of hatred towards each other that you'd previously harboured. Part of that was helped by the fact the two of you had essentially become fuck buddies, so usually had sex to sort out any argument that arose, but also you'd reached some unspoken understanding that you would, mostly, stop the pointless fighting.

You hadn't told any of your bandmates about yours and Jennie's casual relationship, and as far as you were aware Jennie hadn't told hers either, but your more amicable feelings to each other were plain to see and had rubbed off on them, leading to a generally more peaceful friendship between your group and BlackPink.

Nevertheless, the two of you still acted as though you hated each other in the bedroom, although not to the extent you had on that first night together. It made sense to continue the hate-fucking act when Jennie loved to degrade you as much as you loved being being submissive to her. However, you still longed to dominate her, if only once, so formed a plan to get revenge on her for your first time with her.

That night, both your group and BlackPink were booked at an awards show, giving you a perfect opportunity to carry your plan. Stylists came to your dorm to do your hair and makeup, before a car came to pick all of you up. You went through the day with a spring in your step, looking forward to the night ahead, behaving in direct contrast to how you would have done if you were in the same situation a few weeks ago, when you would have likely been moping about at the thought of spending all night with Jennie.

Your group arrived first at the venue, so sat alone at your designated table. BlackPink joined you a while later, Jennie sitting in the seat next to yours, and soon the lights dimmed slightly, signalling the performances were about to begin. Looking around, you saw everyone was engrossed in the group on stage and decided that it was a perfect opportunity to put your plan into action.

You placed one hand on Jennie's lower thigh and immediately her head jerked to you. Trying to suppress a smile at her reaction, you continued, walking your fingers closer to the hem of her dress. You teased the skin of her thigh with the pads of your fingers before dipping your hand under her dress. Jennie clenched her fist on the material of your skirt as you skimmed her inner thigh, small whimpers that could only be heard by you leaving her mouth.

You carried on teasing her throughout the performances until her self resolve weakened and she bucked her hips into your fingers. Swallowing hard, you pressed your legs together to try and suppress your own arousal, and started to gently rub her through her underwear. Jennie's fingers moved to your thighs, her nails pressing so hard into your skin they were sure to leave marks.

"More." Jennie's voice was croaky as she whispered in your ear, her hips grinding down fast.

You put your other hand on her hips to stop them from moving, "I'll decide when you're allowed more."

You slipped Jennie's underwear aside and began circling her clit with two fingers. Jennie's hand flew to her mouth to muffle her moans, but was unsuccessful and caught the attention of Lisa, who was sat next to her,

"Jen, you okay?"

You had to suppress a laugh as Jennie struggled to answer. As she opened her mouth to reply, you increased the pressure of your fingers, making her voice shake,

"Uh~, y-yeah. I just - hm - have a bit of a headache."

"Oh, okay. Tell me if you need anything." Lisa nodded and looked away.

As soon as Lisa's vision was no longer on you two, Jennie turned towards you with a glare.

"I wouldn't look at me with that expression." You leant your head forward and whispered in her ear, increasing the pace of your fingers.

"I'll look at you however I want." Jennie hissed back immediately.

You raised an eyebrow at her defiance, increasing the speed of your fingers. Her fingers dug in and drew lines down your thigh, sending a burning sensation buzzing down your leg. You could tell she was close from the way she was biting the inside of her cheek, her eyebrow twitching slightly. Her fingers stopped scratching downwards on your thigh and settled in one place, as the hand that wasn't underneath the table clamped harder over her mouth.

After pumping your fingers in and out once more, you pulled them out completely and settled them on your lap, denying her of any more pleasure. Jennie turned to you with an expression that was a mix of angry and desperate,

"What the fuck?"

"I told you not to look at me like that. It's your own fault."

She turned away from you, folding her arms and squeezing her thighs together, clearly determined to ignore the torture you were putting her through. Soon enough, she turned to you with a sour expression and grabbed your hand. Jennie pulled you up and walked you through the vast hall, down some corridors and then into a random dressing room.

"Oh shut up." Jennie scowled at the smug smirk on your face.

You grabbed her wrist and then pinned her down so that she was lying beneath you on one of the makeup tables in the room. Leaning forward, you inclined your head so that your mouth was centimetres away from Jennie's, pushing her down when she lifted her chin up to kiss you. She whimpered as you glid your fingers between her thighs, separating them so you could walk your fingers further up her legs,

"Do you want to repeat that?"

Jennie swallowed thickly, a hot blush coating her neck and face, and shook her head, "N-no."

Beginning to work her clit through her underwear, you buried your face in her neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses across her throat and chest, "Good, you're finally learning."

You gradually built up the speed of your fingers, wanting to get her as worked up as possible. Jennie was responsive to your every touch, tilting her neck back to allow your lips more access, bucking her hips up into your fingers every so often to add to the pressure of your fingers. Now that you were out of hearing range for other people, she was able to be as vocal as she wanted, moans of pleasure constantly leaving her mouth and telling you she was enjoying what you were doing.

But, soon enough, your leisurely pace was too slow for her and the movements of Jennie's hips became more urgent. Grabbing a fistful of your hair, she wrapped her legs around your waist and started grinding against you at her own pace, but you quickly stopped her, pushing her back down onto the table.

"(Y/n), please~" Her words came out as broken whimpers murmured against your neck.

You tilted your head so that you were making eye contact with Jennie, pushing a strand of hair slightly damp with sweat behind her ear, "What do you want me to do?"

Embarrassed, she nestled her head back into the crook of your neck, trying to hide the blush that was reddening on her cheeks, "Don't make me say it~"

"If you don't want to tell me, we can go back to our seats right now because I'm not going to do anything unless you ask for it."

You stood up to leave, but Jennie caught your arm and pulled you back so that you were hovering over her, "No!"

You stared at her expectantly until she finally confessed, her gaze averted from yours, and words mumbled "Fine. I want you to, e-eat me out."

One eyebrow raised, you inclined your head to signal you wanted more.

"Please?"

A pleased grin on your face, you ducked down so that you were crouching at the foot of the table and began to make your way up her inner thighs, pressing kisses over her skin. You began mouthing her through the damp cotton of her underwear, eliciting a few sighs of satisfaction from Jennie. But, deciding you'd teased her enough, you quickly discarded her underwear and began using your tongue to lick long strips against her.

Immediately, strangled cries erupted from her throat and her fingers tangled in your hair. Jennie pulled on your strands as you increased the speed of your tongue and stretched it out as far as you could. Using one hand to steady yourself on her thigh, you drew circles with two fingers on her clit, using your tongue to go as deep as you could inside of her. And endless stream of cries falling from her mouth, she jolted up from the table and tightened her grip on your hair so much it was painful.

Once you could tell she was close, you pulled your face away from her, eliciting a whine of displeasure from Jennie.

You planted soft kisses on her inner thigh, "Beg for me." You murmured against the skin.

Immediately she complied, shamelessly pushing her hips into your face, "(Y/n), please, I need you to make me cum."

You pressed another kiss on the top of her leg, "More."

All of her embarrassment from earlier seemed to vanish as she lowered herself down into your mouth, her words becoming more desperate, "Fuck, please (Y/n). I need to feel your tongue, please let me cum."

A loud cry echoed around the room as you, without warning, pushed your tongue back into Jennie. You prayed no one was walking past the room as her endless stream of moans increased in volume until she bucked her hips up one time with a sound that was more like a scream, before collapsing back on the table, panting.

You stared up at her as she calmed down, allowing your eyes to drink in the scene above you. Standing up, you held out your hand to her,

"You okay to stand?"

Jennie grabbed your outstretched hand with a grateful smile, "I-I think so."

You gently pulled her up, holding her elbow when she stumbled about a bit. Holding back a giggle at her disheveled appearance, you helped her rearrange her dress and brush through her hair.

"I should probably fix yours as well." Jennie brought up her hand to smooth down some strands of your hair that had been messed up from where she'd tangled them in her fingers.

"Oh, thanks."

A warm sensation curled around your chest as you stared at the serene look on Jennie's face, her hand carefully pushing strands behind your ear. It was the same feeling, you realised with a jolt, that you'd gotten the first time she'd kissed you. Jennie's hand stopped behind your ear when she noticed that your eyes were fixated on her. You swallowed thickly as she lifted her gaze to yours and you could have sworn she moved her face closer to you.

Your heart pounded, the feeling in your chest warming your stomach and cheeks, sending a tingling sensation down to the tips of your fingers. But it was soon torn away when she cleared her throat and stepped back, replaced with a cold numbness that felt like lead in your stomach and made a sick feeling crawl through your body.

"We should go, people will get suspicious if we're gone for too long."

You nodded, fearing that if you spoke your voice would waver and show how you truly felt. Instead, you swallowed deeply, as if you were trying to wash the feeling away, and walked with her to the door. You turned the knob with one hand, the cold sensation of metal spreading over your palm where buzzing warmth had previously occupied, and made your way down the hall, a noticeable gap between you and Jennie.


	3. iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: angst, pre-smut, fluff  
> Kinks: choking kink/mommy kink

You stared at the scene before you, your mind registering the happy chatter and giggles floating around the table, but finding itself unable to join in. At the instruction of your managers, you and a few of your bandmates had gone out with BlackPink and you'd ended up sitting in a coffee shop, all of you crowded around a small table.

The whole day you'd been disgustingly clingy to Jennie, always wanting to walk with her, sit with her, talk to her. Luckily, no one else had noticed. The peaceful coexistence that your two groups had developed in the past couple of weeks had melted into something that was almost friendship, meaning that everyone was too busy talking to each other to notice that you were clearly pining after someone you had, only a few weeks ago, claimed to despise.

Unfortunately, your clinginess had not been reciprocated. Jennie had happily chattered to you but she hadn't been so attentive with the physical affection you were so clearly craving. You were hurt at her, unwitting or not, rejection of you, but your bitter disappointment only intensified when she happily gave out the affection you were yearning for to her fellow bandmates.

Jennie had thrown her arms around Lisa, and begun to cover her with loud, exaggerated kisses, embarrassing the girl who was sat in her lap. Anger boiled up in your chest, giving you similar feelings to that of when you'd first met Jennie. But this time, it came in the form of thick, stifling jealousy that coated your throat in acid and weighed down your stomach.

'I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous. Jennie is only interested in me for sex and I feel the same about her. I'm not jealous.'

This had become like a mantra, something you chanted whenever you felt you needed it. However, as the days passed, you believed it less and less.

After spending time denying, and then grudgingly trying to understand, your feelings towards Jennie, you'd come to the realisation that you were falling for her. Your interest in Jennie had gone beyond lust and had become a dangerous yearning for more.

You were shaken out of your daydream when everyone around the table began to stand up. Following suit, you got up out of your chair and forced yourself to pay attention, hearing the leader of your group telling everyone that you had to leave because you had dance practice in half an hour.

You said goodbye to all the members of BlackPink, the last one being Jennie. As she turned to you, she outstretched her arms for a hug and you felt a fizzing feeling reverberating around your stomach as she cocooned you in her comforting warmth. You hoped your thumping heart couldn't be felt against her chest and focused on the flush of tender emotion spilling around your body, making you completely forget the heartache of the afternoon.

"Come to my dorm tonight, nine pm." Jennie's voice floated over your skin in a gentle whisper that could only be heard by you, "The other three are going out."

The happy glow radiating from you extinguished slightly at her words and you realised she was only hugging you so she'd be able to quietly ask you to come over later, clearly wanting only sex. You jerked away from the hug, your body moving quickly as if it had been burnt. Jennie's eyes fogged over with confusion as you replied only with a blasé smile and even more apathetic words,

"Yeah, sounds good, I guess."

Jennie took a step back, clearly a little hurt by your complete indifference, but you were completely oblivious, too busy trying to ignore the hollow dent that had formed in the pit of your stomach, and turned on your heel to walk away from the girl.

'I don't know why you're so disappointed,' you reprimanded yourself, 'you knew this arrangement was only for sex, so why are you now upset that's all she wants from you?'

You walked out of the coffee shop, your hands placed on your stomach as if you could squeeze the feeling away by pressing down hard enough. Brow furrowed and teeth nibbling at your bottom lip, your face was twisted into a look of heartache despite your best efforts to disguise how you felt. Unbeknownst to you, just five feet away, Jennie was wearing the same pained expression.

timeskip

Checking your phone for the seventh time in about half a minute, you saw the clock read two minutes to nine. You knew it was completely ridiculous, but you were concerned that being early would come across as clingy and obsessive, which was why you'd been sat in your car outside of BlackPink's dorm for the past ten minutes.

But you couldn't take the waiting. You chewed down on some loose skin on your thumb, one leg bouncing on the floor, until you just decided to get out of the car, one minute early.

You'd never felt this anxious before when going to meet Jennie. Sure, she was able to make you nervous, but that was more in an excited, adrenaline-fuelled way. Every other time you'd been around her, all you had felt was butterflies, not this backbreaking weight in your chest that felt so heavy it was almost like you shouldn't have been able to walk.

The nerves only got worse once Jennie opened the door with her glossy smile and you felt your stomach twist as you tried, and most likely failed, to match her happy expression. She ushered you inside and lead you to the kitchen, your skin erupting with goosebumps as she placed a hand on your back, asking you if you wanted a drink.

It felt weird, in a way, to be sat just talking with her. You had become so close to Jennie in such as short space of time, yet you barely knew anything about her. It was this odd situation where the two of you were as intimate as a couple but without the stable, loving relationship, where you had no boundaries in terms of sexual intimacy but any romantic affection felt awkward. The feeling only worsened as the hours passed by and the two of you had spent far longer together than you ever had before.

Jennie was being chattier than usual and you found yourself enjoying in her company in a way that you most definitely wouldn't have a few weeks ago. You noticed she had a habit of touching you - on your shoulder, your hand, your thigh - as she spoke and each time she did a shiver of warmth swelled under her fingers, running down your skin in waves. She unwittingly tortured you as she spoke and you weren't sure if you wanted to run out of the room or stay, revelling in the affection, no matter how small it was.

You weren't sure why she was so friendly on that particular night. The thought ran circles around your mind, only adding to the chaos already raging there, until you realised, with a sickly jolt, why she was being so nice.

'She probably feels bad for me. After all, it is very obvious how I feel about her, so she's just being nice to me out of pity.'

"(Y/n) ... (Y/n)?" Jennie's fingers snapped in front of your face and you were pulled from your spiral of unpleasant thoughts, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." You decided to get the night over with and climbed onto her lap in an obviously provocative way, lowering the tone of your voice, "I'm just a bit distracted."

You inwardly grinned in triumph when Jennie quirked one eyebrow up, a sign that she was turned on, "Oh, right. What are you thinking about?"

Leaning forward, you placed her face so close to her ear your lips were ghosting over her upper jaw, "You, fucking me on this sofa right now."

In an instant, Jennie flipped you so that you were lying underneath her, "You're so needy for me, princess."

A whimper left your mouth as her husky voice vibrated against your collarbone and another quickly followed when she placed her hands on your neck, her fingers pushing into the sensitive patches of skin scattered around your neck. Leaning down, Jennie pressed her lips to yours and you eagerly responded to the kiss.

One hand curling into the cushion beneath you, you bought the other to cup Jennie's hand where it was on your throat, gently squeezing you but not enough to block your airways. Wanting to speed up the process, you tightened your grip on her hand, forcing it to squeeze your neck tighter. Immediately, you felt the difference and a strangled moan left your throat and buzzed against her lips, the noise cut short as you rain out air.

Jennie pulled away from where her mouth was on yours, her eyebrows furrowed. At first, she was concerned by your actions, but she saw how much you were enjoying her fingers wrapped around your throat so gave you a voluntary squeeze, eliciting another croaky moan from you.

She moved away from your lips and went upwards to bite down gently on the lobe of your ear before whispering gently against your skin, "Do you like it when mommy chokes you?"

You nodded frantically and she chucked, moving her face down to attend to the lower part of your body that was clearly in need of attention. But as she began to shift her body, her lips brushed your cheek and an image flashed in your mind of earlier that day, when she had pressed kisses all over Lisa's face.

You clenched your fingers around hers at the memory, forcing her to choke you harder, forcing yourself to forget. Jennie looked up once more, concern clear on her features,

"(Y/n), are you sure this isn't too much?"

"No," you managed to squeeze the word out, "C-carry on, I'm okay."

She nodded and continued her way downwards, her lips skimming over your skin. Usually, you'd be lost in her touch, too focused on your pleasure to think of anything other than Jennie, but you couldn't shake the memory out of her head. You couldn't help but but let your mind wonder if she was fuck buddies with anyone other than you.

You forced her to squeeze your throat harder, too hard, wanting a distraction from the jealousy eating you alive. The burning in your chest and throat helped so much that you could barely feel Jennie's lips trailing across your inner thighs, her touch feather-light to juxtapose the almost unbearable pain you were forcing her to put you through.

Nevertheless, the intrusive thoughts lingered and you found yourself tightening your grip on her fingers every time one floated in. Soon, you were unable to even moan, your throat restricted so much that making any sound was impossible, and dots began appearing at the corner of your vision. It felt like someone had lit a match in your throat, burning away the skin and letting your chest catch alight too.

But the jealousy hurt you more and you carried on tightening her grip, needing more pain, more distraction. The lack of oxygen was getting to you and your eyes began fluttering shut, the dots in your vision becoming curtains as you teetered on the brink of passing out, the pain intensifying and feeling as if someone was cutting out chunks of your chest with a knife.

Your heart rate spiked as you realised there was a high possibility you would actually faint and, now that you were unable to make any noise and your body was too weak to make any erratic movements, there was no way of warning Jennie.

Luckily, realising you hadn't made any noise in a while, Jennie looked up to check on you and a shock of fear went through her chest as she noticed you were about to black-out. Jennie yanked your hand away from hers, which was much easier now your body had weakened, and let go of her tight grip on your throat, eyes widening when she saw her handprints staining your skin a harsh red.

Your back arched as you coughed, wheezing as your lungs strained to gulp in as much air as possible, chest prickling with what felt like small beads of fire. Worry written all over her face, Jennie quickly dived over to you, rubbing your back and whispering comforting words into your ear, her lips grazing the shell.

However, once you'd calmed down and your breathing rate was normal, her gentle demeanour completely changed and she began to reprimand you, her tone stern.

"(Y/n), what the fuck was that? I could have made you pass out, you could have been seriously hurt, because of me. Why did you let me do that?"

"It's not your fault. I just, I wanted to forget." Your voice was still slightly scratchy as you mumbled your answer, cheeks lighting up with embarrassment.

"You wanted to forget? Forget what?"

Your only reply was silence, causing Jennie to sigh in frustration, "What is up with you today?"

You turned your gaze to Jennie, your eyes only meeting hers for a second as they quickly looked away in embarrassment. Heartrate picking up, you opened your mouth to tell her that nothing was wrong, but it felt like there was a stopper in your throat, pushing down on the words trying to break out. Feeling awkward at the silence you were clearly supposed to be filling with an explanation, you tried to avert your eyes but found yourself unable to look away, ensnared in her gaze.

She raised one eyebrow, prompting you to answer, and your stomach fluttered. Feeling your heartrate throbbing around your body, the stopper in your throat was unplugged and the words came spilling out without your mind's consent,

"I just, I really like you, Jennie, like romantically. I don't know how it happened but I've fallen for you. And I know that you're only interested in me for sex, and I don't expect you to feel the same, but if you did want to give us a chance, I-I'd really like that."

The corner of her lips curled up into a little smirk, "Yeah, no shit."

"What?" Your body jolted from where it was resting on the back of the sofa, forcing another coughing fit to erupt from your throat, your lungs still weak from the earlier abuse.

After gently helping you through the bout of wheezing, Jennie took your hands in hers', her eyes trained on yours with sincere warmth, "It was really obvious, (Y/n). You turn to jelly whenever I so much graze my hand over your skin and smoke was practically coming out of your ears today when you saw me with Lisa," Jennie paused, her smirk becoming cocky, "I mean, I've always said you loved me from the moment you met me."

The two of you quietly laughed as you playfully punched her on the shoulder at her arrogance, but you soon became full of shame at her words.

"I was really that obvious?" Your voice was small and you tried to confidently hold her gaze.

She nodded gently and you hid your face in your hands, humiliation restricting your throat as if an elastic band was tightening around it. Jennie carefully cupped your jaw with her hand and pried your face up, forcing you to meet her gaze that had once again started to glow with a soft sweetness,

"Don't be so embarrassed, sweetheart. I really like you too."

Before you'd even had time to be shocked, Jennie had pressed her lips to yours. It was, theoretically, no different from when she had kissed you earlier, but it felt a million times more perfect. Now that it wasn't solely fuelled by lust, it was somehow more intimate, each touch holding tenderness, a reassurance that she loved you too.

Your fingers tangled in her hair and shifted her further towards you, wanting her to be as close as possible, almost melding your body into hers. The taste of her cherry lip balm was different, sweeter and more vivid, and the touch of her hand to your cheek made your heart jump in love, rather than desire. Even her lips felt different, the trails of fire that they sent prickling through your skin more powerful than usual.

You pulled away and rested your forehead on Jennie's. The two of you grinned breathlessly at each other, unable to keep the joy from your faces. You knew that her heart was beating as quickly as yours, the adrenaline soaking her in ecstasy, just as it was doing to you.

Jennie tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear and then let her hand caress your cheek, before trailing down. She connected her lips to yours once more, still exploring your body with her hands, each touch meaningful and deliberate. You interlocked your fingers with hers, blushing under the feeling of her mapping out your body, as if she was trying to commit your image to memory.

After lingering on your lips for a second longer, Jennie climbed down from where she was sitting on your lap and sat down next to you, hands still intertwined. You pressed a gentle kiss to her lower jaw and then nestled your head into the crook of your neck, unable to keep the smile off your face and the tingle out of your chest as you wished you could stay like this with her forever.


	4. alt ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending to chapter three where Jennie rejects the reader's confession. WARNING: DUB-CON  
> Genre: angst, smut  
> Kinks: mommy kink/choking kink/degradation/pain kink/begging

"What is up with you today?"

You turned your gaze to Jennie, your eyes only meeting hers for a second as they quickly looked away in embarrassment. Heartrate picking up, you opened your mouth to tell her that nothing was wrong, but it felt like there was a stopper in your throat, pushing down on the words trying to break out. Feeling awkward at the silence you were clearly supposed to be filling with an explanation, you tried to avert your eyes but found yourself unable to look away, ensnared in her gaze.

She raised one eyebrow, prompting you to answer, and your stomach fluttered. Feeling your heartrate throbbing around your body, the stopper in your throat was unplugged and the words came spilling out without your mind's consent,

"I just, I really like you, Jennie, like romantically. I don't know how it happened but I've fallen for you. And I know that you're only interested in me for sex, and I don't expect you to feel the same, but if you did want to give us a chance, I-I'd really like that."

Eyes swimming with delight, Jennie leaned closer as if she was going kiss you, her lips intoxicatingly close to yours. You couldn't help but smile slightly, elation buzzing through your body, thinking the joyous look on her face meant she felt the same way about you.

But your grin and your optimism faltered when her expression twisted into one of sadistic glee, an uncomfortable feeling of apprehension pooling in the pit of your stomach. Your eyes desperately searched her face for any trace of the gentle expression she'd worn only moments ago. A myriad of emotions flew around your body in a concoction of confusion, as your mind tied itself in knots trying to understand what was happening.

As if she could read your thoughts, her lips curled up into a cruel smile that conveyed her pleasure at your distress. She moved even closer, so close you could feel her lips ghosting over yours, open and poised to hurt you, "Do you seriously think you'd have a chance with me?"

Her voice was nothing above a whisper, but she might as well have screamed at you with the way her words ricocheted around your body. You blinked twice and then once more, embarrassment clawing at your throat and burning your face a flushed red colour.

"B-but, I, I thought, I just-"

"B-b-b-but," Jennie mocked, her voice an annoying squeak in imitation of you.

Hot tears scratched the corners of your eyes, threatening to spill and you quickly looked away so Jennie wouldn't see.

"Just so we're clear, bitch. This," You let out a yelp as Jennie snaked her hand down to in between your thighs and roughly grabbed your cunt, her fingers curling into your clothed clit, "is all you're worth. Do you understand?"

Not trusting your voice, you nodded, your eyes still trained downwards. Not happy with your response, Jennie clutched your chin and forced your gaze upwards, "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes."

A few tears fell from your eyes and Jennie scoffed, "Pathetic. Take your clothes off and then get on the floor."

You quickly obliged her commands, undressing completely, scrambling off the mattress and then falling to your knees on the carpet as Jennie discarded her jeans and underwear and then positioned herself on the foot of the bed. Too uncertain to do anything of your own accord, you just stared up at her as she sighed,

"Come on, make yourself useful."

Hastily, you dived over to the bottom of the bed, lifting your head up so that it was resting on the duvet. You buried your tongue inside of her and immediately she reacted, bunching your hair in her hands as her head fell back. Jennie seemed to not care at your squeal of pain as she tugged on the strands of your hair tangled in her fingers particularly hard.

A muffled cry escaped from your mouth, making Jennie moan as the sound vibrated around her clit, when she pushed her hips further onto your face. She grinded down on your tongue, essentially just using you as a fuck-toy to pleasure herself. The act was so vulgar it made horrible feelings of impurity crawl around your bloodstream, as if Jennie was ruining you inside and out, her defilement rotting you to the core. What was worse was that the thought sent a shockwave of heat shooting right through you, desire burning up your body.

You inhaled heavily through your nose, unable to breathe through your mouth, as you increased the speed of your tongue. Your desperation to please was clear to see, and Jennie found it thrillingly pathetic. Nevertheless, you were unable to satisfy her completely and she quickly grew impatient. A gasp escaped your throat as Jennie delivered a sharp slap to your face, the three rings on her hand adding to the pain pulsing through your left cheek.

"Use your fingers too, stupid slut. Do I seriously have to tell you to do everything?"

Pain still vibrating through your face, you choked out an apology and then reattached your mouth to Jennie's clit, using your fingers in conjunction with your tongue.

You were clearly pleasing her more, her enjoyment obvious by the way she was tilting her head back, exposing the taut muscles on her neck, with an endless cacophony of moans streaming from her mouth. Jennie greedily rode your fingers, her hips snapping up and down to gain as much friction as she could. With the hand still bunched in your hair, she roughly tugged, her actions burning your scalp, directing your tongue to where she wanted it to go.

"Ah, fuck~" She cried out, "Make me cum and then I'll think about giving you a reward."

You removed your fingers from where they were sliding in and out of her and replaced them with your tongue, moving your hand to rub at her clit. Jennie grunted in pleasure at this change and shifted forward so that she could be closer to your mouth, sitting more on your face than on the bed.

Soon, she was cumming on your tongue, a string of expletives leaving her mouth as she threw her head back. Her hips rolled and you changed the pace of your fingers to match her movements. Once mewls of overstimulation replaced the cries of pleasure, you pulled away, only to have your head roughly yanked back to where it was.

Your gaze slid upwards to Jennie, confusion in your eyes. You swallowed thickly once you saw the glint of malice in her eyes and the smirk curling up one side of her mouth,

"Clean up mess you've made."

Immediately, you complied with this order and began lapping at her inner thighs, collecting all of her cum and sweat on your tongue. The taste made bile rise in your throat but you swallowed it back, knowing that Jennie wouldn't like it if you gagged up the sickly concoction. Soft grunts left her mouth as your tongue reached her clit, erasing the last of the sticky liquid on her skin.

Once you'd finished, you sat back on your thighs, hoping she'd give you a reward but not daring to ask for one. A smug grin twisted on her face as she stared down at you, so needy, so submissive, for her.

"Look at you, on your knees for me, like a dog waiting for a bone." Jennie's degrading tone ridiculed you, and a shameful moan escaped your throat at how disgustingly good it felt, "Let's see how well you beg for me, bitch."

A scarlet blush coated your face and neck, her request simultaneously mortifying and arousing you. No matter how bad it was going to be for your dignity, you knew it was either beg or be thrown out without getting anything. So, deciding that you needed her more than your pride, you bowed your head and begun to whimper,

"Please, Jennie. I need you to pleasure me, I want to feel you inside me." You peeked up at her expression through your lashes and realised you were going to need to do a lot more to convince her, "You can do whatever you like to me, I don't care, I'll do anything. Just, please, fuck me."

Your whimpers had become more like sobs as you shamelessly begged for her, desperation controlling your mouth.

"You're pathetic, all hot and bothered because you've been degraded by someone you mean nothing to. All I had to do was call you a bitch a few times and you're begging for me like a slut, dripping wet after being used and treated like nothing. Why should I give anything to such a pathetic whore like you?"

"B-but mommy," tears brimmed at your eyes as you pleaded with her, "I-I made you cum like you said. I'll be good I promise, I won't ask for anything else, just please," one tear spilt over, "I need you."

Jennie sighed, making it clear that you were just an inconvenience to her, "Okay, I suppose I'll give you what you want," you perked up at her words, standing up and sitting on her lap once she'd motioned for you to, "but you better be grateful for me."

You nodded fervently, "Of course I am, t-thank you."

She rolled her eyes at your neediness, sliding one finger inside you. Immediately, you bucked your hips up into her, a whine of satisfaction emanating from the base of your throat. Soon, she inserted another and then, after barely giving you enough time to adjust, a third. Jennie's pace was painfully fast, her fingers abusing your clit as moved her hand at an impossible speed.

You back arched as the unforgiving pace sent warmth rushing through your lower body, pins and needles buzzing up your legs. Your moans became screams as you jerked your hips up to meet the speed of her fingers, intense pleasure overwhelming you as she used her thumb to attend to your clit, working in conjunction with her fingers. Jennie slid the hand that wasn't between your thighs up to clutch your throat, muffling the sounds leaving your mouth.

"You look so pitiful right now, riding my fingers and crying out my name even though you know you mean nothing to me. It's disgusting how desperate you are, willing to beg for me to ruin you and now you're enjoying having my hands around your neck, like a bitch faithful to its owner no matter what."

A moan mixed with a sob was the only reply you gave to her cruel words, save for the surge of heat that they sent rushing to your lower stomach. Jennie scoffed at the pool of wetness that coated her fingers, but you didn't care about her disdain, too busy chasing the pleasure that her fingers were gracing you with.

With the ridiculously fast speed of her wrist, you soon found yourself about to cum, your lower body quivering in anticipation. Deciding Jennie would want to know, you croaked out a warning that you were close.

As soon as the words left your mouth, she pulled her fingers out of you. You whined at the sudden lack of contact, your clit throbbing now that it was no longer being attended to.

"What was that?" Jennie pushed her fingers that had only seconds ago been inside you into your mouth, clearly wanting you to clean them.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't ask for more, hm?" She scolded you, reminding you of your earlier promises, "You said you'd be good for me and take what you were given, so don't look at me like that. I already think you're pathetic enough without having to see your expression of a kicked puppy."

Jennie pushed her fingers further inside you, chuckling when you gagged, and then pulled them out, wiping your saliva on your chin, "Now, get out of my room."

A few tears of frustration slid down your face like drops of acid rain as you realised she wasn't teasing you, that you'd sacrificed your pride and begged for her to get this.

Clearly annoyed that you were still in her room, she stood up and came face to face with you, "For fuck's sake, (Y/n). Consider this a punishment for insulting me by implying you thought you had a chance with me."

Shards of heartbreak stabbing your whole body, you finally got the message and collected your clothes before making your way out of the room. Just before you were about to leave, Jennie grabbed you by the wrist, immediately making you whip around, optimism blooming in your chest despite your better judgement.

But you knew once you were greeted with her frustratingly attractive arrogant smirk that your hope had been in vain.

"I thought you promised to be grateful, what do you say to me?"

A few more tears blurred your vision before they spilt over, "Thank you."

"Thank you, what?"

Your voice had disintegrated into a raspy whisper, "Thank you, mommy."

"Well done, you're finally catching on," Jennie pushed you out of the door and into the hall, waving her hand in a shooing motion, "Now go."

The door slammed in your face and you stared at it blankly for a few seconds, before turning to walk away, feeling more defeated than you had in your entire life.

'You're not going to let her treat you that way just because you love her again,' you told yourself as you stumbled down the hall, 'even if she makes a move, you will not give in to her.'

But you knew you were lying to yourself.


End file.
